A Random Story
by xElmoxLouisex94
Summary: basically takes place after my character Rachel and her twin sister Die.


A/N: I dont own naruto, I own: Ryen, Angel, Rachel, Tiana, Hanna and Anna, Tyler, Kari (pronounced: Carrie), Valerie and Nick. A/N: The symbol '~` means that its a dream

~Rachel Momochi sat, lazing on the couch with the window cracked. "Oh my god! Zabuza, can you please crank the A/C up all the way?!? I'm tired of conserving! This weather is killing Angel and Ryen!" She screams to her older brother. Zabuza Momochi comes into the room and lays a hand on his hip, "Rachel, why don't you get off your ass and do it yourself? I'm busy!" He says, walking out of the room. Rachel rolls her eyes and pushes herself off the couch. Her son, Ryen comes out of his room and looks at her. "Mommy?" He says. Rachel looks at him curiously, "What, baby?" She answers, picking him up. "Angel is crying." He states. Rachel's green eyes widen. "Oh shit!" She cries, almost dropping Ryen. "Go see Aunt Layla, Ryen," She orders, hurrying to the nursery, throwing the door open. She crosses over to the bright pink crib and picks Angelica up, cradling her. "Shhh! It's okay, Angel-baby." She coos to the crying baby, smoothing down Angelica's blonde hair. "I think you got Auntie Layla's natural hair color, girlie!" Rachel jokes. She brings Angelica to the kitchen and sets her in a highchair. Rachel opens the fridge and grabs a bottle, handing it to Angel, who gulps it thirstily. "Slow down, baby girl." Rachel warns. She grabs two Popsicles out of the freezer and calls, "Ryen! Come here for a minute, please!" Ryen races into the kitchen and smiles innocently up at his mother. Rach peels off the wrapper on one of the Popsicles and hands it to Ryen. "Here," She says, offering the purple Popsicle to him. Ryen happily takes the Popsicle and licks it. Angel makes a noise and automatically, Layla Momochi, Rachel's twin, appears in front of the pink highchair. "Hey, Girlie-girl!" She coos, taking Angel out of the chair. Angel smiles and burbles. Layla giggles and looks at her sister, "Hey Rach, can you do me a favor and get me a Popsicle, too?" Layla asks sweetly. Rachel rolls her eyes and offers Layla her Popsicle, "Here, brat." She teases. Layla grabs the green Popsicle and takes Angel into the living room so she can play. Ryen follows Layla and screams, "I WANNA PLAY TOO!!!" Rachel chuckles and gets another Popsicle, ripping off the paper. She sits at the dining room table and licks her blue Popsicle, thinking about a certain lazy genius. Zabuza comes into the kitchen and pokes Rachel, snapping her out of her revere. "What?" She snaps. Zabuza holds up his hands in defense, "Hey, now, little sister. I was just asking if you could go get some lettuce and turkey!" He says defensively. Rachel rolls her eyes and replies, "Whatevs," Zabuza goes back to the computer. Rachel gets up and throws her Popsicle stick in the trashcan. She goes to her room and puts on a Konoha High School Volleyball t-shirt and grabs Ryen and Angel's jackets. She goes into the living room and puts Ryen's arms into his coat. "Where're we goin, mommy?" He asks. She zips his coat and pats his head, "Bye-bye." She picks up Angel and tugs a pink jacket on her. "Aya, you wanna come?" She asks her sister. Layla shrugs and slips on her baby blue slippers. "Yeah, let's go!" She says cheerfully. Layla grabs Ryen's hand and Rachel holds Angel and grabs Ryen's other hand. "Zabuza-san, we'll be back!" Layla and Rachel yell and the same time. Layla opens the door with her free hand, and puts Ryen on her back. "There, now you can relax and enjoy the ride, bubba," Layla tells Ryen, running down the sidewalk. Rachel sets Angel down in front of her, standing up. Rachel grabs Angel's hands and helps the baby walk. "Come on, little one." She says encouragingly. Angel burbles excitedly. Rachel chuckles and hurries her and Angel, making sure to catch up with Ryen and Layla. "Layla Momochi! Ryen Alexander Hyuga! Slow down, baby and Rachie commin' through!" She hollers, plowing past Layla and Ryen. She scoops Angel up and twirls her around, making Angel shriek in laughter. Layla hoists Ryen off her back and spins him around also, making him laugh derisively. "More, More, More!!" He screams, laughing. Layla spins him around three more times and sets him down. "Okay, little man. Auntie Layla is tired!" She grabs Ryen's hand and leads him toward the little convenience store. Rachel carries Angel to the store. Angel gurgles and falls asleep in her mother's arms. ~ Ryen Hyuga woke up with a start, sweat coated his body. He was 14 now, almost 10 years ago, his mom, aunt, and uncle died in a tragic house-fire (Zabuza) and a car accident (Layla and Rachel), leaving him and his 10 year-old sister, Angelica, to fend for themselves at his dad, Neji Hyuga's compound. Angel's dad, Sasuke Uchiha came ever so often and Angel went with him every other weekend. With no mother to coddle them when they grew up, they became cold, emotionless (well, Ryen, anyway.), and silent. The two children did have stepmothers though. Ryen had Tenten and Angelica had Sakura Haruno. Ryen loathed Tenten, because she forever tried to replace his mom, Rachel. Angel tolerated Sakura even though Sakura was a bimbo-air headed-cheerleading-overly-excited pink haired freak. Both never called Tenten or Sakura 'mom'. They didn't deserve the title. Angel and Ryen loved their cousin Hinata, she reminded them of Rachel (IDK HOW!!!). Their Aunt Lorraine took them away for a whole week, every two weeks, training them, caring for them, and showing them beautiful pictures of their mom and aunt. Their 'Aunts', Kaiya, and Kisha took care of them, too, telling them stories in remembrance of Layla and Rachel. Their grandma, Clarabelle Momochi talked to them every once in a while, at holidays, on birthdays, and so on. There was a pounding on the bedroom door, "Ryen! Kari-chan is here!" Angelica yelled. Ryen jumped out of bed, throwing on an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, a black hoodie and jeans. He threw open his bedroom door and went down the flight of stairs. He went into the kitchen, where his girlfriend, Kari Hatake, was sitting. Kari had black hair, unlike her father, and bright, jade colored eyes, like Sakura and his mom. She stood up and threw herself into Ryen's arms, sobbing. Ryen held her, stroking her hair. "What's wrong, Kari-san?" He asked his girlfriend, lifting her chin and staring into her red-rimmed green eyes. Kari choked back a sob as she explained, "I woke up this morning and my dad, Janessa, Tiana, the twins, and Tyler were gone! A note was left taped to the refrigerator and it said, 'If you want you family alive, sacrifice your soul to me,' Ryen, I got so scared, so I came here." Fresh tears spilled down her face. Ryen took his thumb and wiped away her tears. He then kissed her lips, gently. Ryen broke the sweet kiss and smiled down at Kari. Kari looked up at him and smiled slowly. Ryen pulled her closer to him and hugged her. God, how he loved her being near him. Every time she was near, his heartbeat tripled. "Come on, hon. Let's take a walk," He suggests. Kari nods sadly and wipes the tears that were running down her face. Ryen grabbed her hand and leads her outside, yelling, "Dad? I'm going for a walk!" and shuts the door behind them. They walk hand-in-hand down the sidewalk. Not talking because they just loved being together. Kari starts shivering and Ryen takes his hoodie off and hands it to the Hatake girl. Kari takes her boyfriend's hoodie and puts it on, zipping it up all the way and takes Ryen's hand again. They walk like this for a while until they come upon Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Ryen holds the door open for Kari and walks in. Him and Kari find their friends, Valerie Uzumaki and Nick Inuzuka, sitting at a table in the back. They walk over to the table and sit down. Valerie looks up from her beef-flavored ramen and smiles, "Hey Rye! Hey Kari!" she says. Ryen nods and Kari waves slightly. Nick just grunts. "What kind of ramen do you want?" Ryen asks. Kari shrugs and replies, "Chicken." Ryen nods, kissing Kari's forehead. He walks up to the Ramen bar and orders, "One bowl of Chicken-flavored ramen, one bowl of Pork-flavored ramen, one glass of water and a glass of Coke." The waiter grunts and hands him the drinks. The waiter mumbles, "That'll be 4.50. Be right back with your ramen," and retreats to the kitchen. Ryen takes the water and Coke and walks back to the table. He hands Kari the Coke and she immediately gulps it down. The same gruff waiter brings them the ramen and Ryen and Kari begin eating. Ryen's mind goes back to the dream he had earlier, it seemed so real. Like he was four again and Angel was 1, when their mom was alive and when everything was right.  
---BACK AT HYUGA COMPLEX---  
Angelica Uchiha sat on her bed, fingering her golden locket. She snaps it open and stares at a picture of her mother and her when she was a baby. The other side of the locket had a picture of Rachel, Layla, Ryen, Zabuza, and Angel. The only family picture that they got to. She swipes at the tears, running down her face. She holds the locket to her heart and whispers, "Mama, I miss you..." Tears were now pouring down her face. A knock on the door scares her. "Who is it?" She yells, her heart hammering. Maybe it was finally Orochimaru coming to kill her. He wouldn't knock, though. Would he? "Its me, Hinata," Angelica sighs, relieved. "Come in!" She says softly. Hinata opens the bedroom door and enters into the pink and black room. "Angel, I sensed you were sad and lonely." Her older cousin says gently, crossing over to the bed, sitting on it. Hinata puts a comforting arm around the small Uchiha. "I also came to tell you that your dad's here."

TBC


End file.
